Singles Night
by Whilamina
Summary: This is my first attempt at fanfic. Written after the first season of Supernatural this is about Dean and Sam Winchester and their run in with two other hunters and a haunted stripper. Look for the sequel Engaging Personalities.


Disclaimer: The characters of Dean and Sam Winchester and the show Supernatural belong to Eric Kripke and the CW.

Singles Night

"So – why are we here again? This doesn't sound like our kind of thing." It was early in the morning and two guys were standing at an apartment door.

"Come on Sammy, seven guys have died in three months after going to bachelor parties in this town and the suspect is a stripper. We've got to check this one out."

"Dean, we don't have time for this. It sounds like the work of a serial killer, not a ghost – and it's Sam. I thought we were going to South Carolina."

"It's on the way." Dean finished breaking the lock and they crept inside. "Whoa – did you hear that?" he whispered.

"What, the rattling of haunted handcuffs or something?" Sam asked mockingly.

"Dude, I'm serious! Shut up for a sec."

They waited and listened as a faint clicking noise came from the kitchen.

"Ok, I hear it too."

The brothers took out their guns and stood to either side of the entryway. Dean mouthed "1..2..3" and they both burst through, guns pointing at two girls in matching cocktail dresses and heels who were pointing daggers right back at the boys.

"Who the hell are you!?" demanded Dean along with the shorthaired girl.

"Us? Who the hell are you!?" Sam asked at the same time as the longhaired girl.

"Wait – are you guys strippers?" Dean lowered his gun an inch.

The two girls suddenly sprang forwards, twisting the guns out of the boys' hands and concealing their daggers in one swift movement.

"Whoa! Now just hang on a second!" a startled Sam held his hands half way up.

"Hey! Give those back!" barked Dean.

"We _aren't_ strippers and you _are_ trespassing!" the girl with short hair said as she and the other girl cornered the boys against the stove. "Now tell us what you're doing here."

"We're detectives," Dean explained as he put on a more official sounding voice, "We're investigating the murder of Carl Johnson. Can we have our guns back now?"

"I don't think so, and I don't think so. Now, what are you two really doing here?" The girl with long hair took a threatening step closer.

"Uh –" Sam shifted uneasily, "Look – we're friends of CJ's and we just want to find out what really happened to him."

"Wrong again."

Dean and Sam exchanged desperate looks.

"Well, it looks like we aren't the only ones who don't live here so why don't you tell us who _you_ are and maybe we'll be a bit more willing to say who _we_ are," Dean glared.

The girls looked at each other. "Fine. We're friends with Claire, Ben's fiancée –" began the one with long hair.

"Because everyone who knows 'Carl' knows that he's called by his middle name," interjected the other.

"– and we felt it was our obligation to investigate this whole mess."

The girl with short hair ejected the clip of Sam's gun. "Silver bullets?"

The girl with the long hair raised a curious eyebrow. "Looks like you boys have the same theory we do."

---

"So the best man comes to pick up the groom but there's no answer. He breaks in and finds the body handcuffed to the bed and past it's expiration date. He calls the cops and they get him to admit that his dead friend went home with the stripper from his bachelor party." Dean was seated at the breakfast bar drinking a beer stolen from the dead guy's fridge.

"Right, and the EMF reader went haywire in the bedroom so we're pretty sure we're dealing with a paranormal visitor here," the girl with short hair, who had introduced herself as Kara, nodded, twirling Sam's gun around in her hand.

Sam shot her a look before speaking. "So now the cops go to the stripper that was hired for the party but she claims she never even went because she quit the agency earlier that day."

"Then who was the replacement?" Dean was continuously and unsuccessfully trying to grab his own gun back from the other girl, who had said her name was Madalyn.

"I couldn't finish reading the police report but I know that no one could find her," Kara answered.

"So where do we start?" asked Sam.

Madalyn was swinging her legs from her seat on the counter. "The agency is based at Club Serendipity which claims they never got a call from the first girl saying she quit and so–"

"They never sent a replacement," Sam finished.

"Right." Kara stopped twirling his pistol.

"Well somebody was on the other end of that phone call. Let's go to the club and find out who." Dean finished his beer and shot a free throw into the recycling.

"That'll be a problem." Madalyn slid back off the counter.

"Why?"

"The club is exclusive – members and dancers only." Kara moved to stand next to Madalyn and the boys turned from their seats at the breakfast bar to face them.

"Unless…" Madalyn's eyes lit up and a devious smirk crept across her face.

"Hmm… what sizes do you think they are?" Kara asked her cousin with the same dangerous glint.

Ø

"No way am I dressing up like a chick," Dean stated firmly from the entrance of the girls' hotel room.

All sorts of clothes and disguises were laid out on the beds, which Kara was sifting through with Sam while Madalyn was perusing the make-up kit.

"You know, this is _our_ gig anyway…" she trailed off, testing one of the lipsticks.

"No – come on Dean, we can't let them go in there alone," Sam picked up a bikini top with one finger and quickly tossed it aside.

"And why not?" Kara asked defensively.

"Well, we want to help – " he said quickly. "I mean we don't know what we're getting into. It could be a, a shape shifter or something."

"Well, if it's a shape shifter it'll be easy," Kara began.

"Well, yeah," Dean joined in," just a few silver bullets and it's over. Its lair is probably not even in the club but underground right? So let's forget the dresses and go after this thing!"

"Men," Madalyn scoffed, "They think that guns are the only way."

"Oh? And how would you go about killing a shape shifter?" Sam asked, intrigued.

"With this," Kara took out a machete from a suitcase by the bed, "Silver tipped and lined."

"Its head was cut clear off," Madalyn stated plainly.

"You guys actually killed one with that?" Sam gawked.

Dean grumbled something inaudible and then said, "Well if you guys are so capable of handling this on your own we'll just be on our way." He turned to leave.

"Dean!" Sam chastised.

"If you're not secure enough in your masculinity I understand," Madalyn jabbed.

Dean strode across the room and snatched the skirt that Kara was waving playfully at him with a murderous look at her cousin. "This demon stripper better be frickin' worth it!"

"Oh, and we only have short skirts in your sizes–" Madalyn added,

" –so we're going to have to do something about those legs," Kara finished.

Sam chuckled at the joke.

"No, seriously."

Ø

Kara was driving a blue '65 Mustang convertible with Madalyn riding shotgun and the top up as they pulled into the parking lot of Club Serendipity.

The two girls emerged wearing lace-up, knee-high stiletto boots and silver mini-skirts with revealing halter-tops. They folded their seats forward to allow their other passengers out of the car.

"Come on ladies!" Kara coaxed, while Madalyn stifled her laughter.

"This is so not cool!" Dean clambered out unceremoniously from the back seat and tried to straighten the baby blue, mid-thigh length skirt that had been forced on him, while attempting to balance on the strappy heels his feet were squashed into.

"You look good in drag, Dean."

"Shut-up _Samantha_," he retorted, gruffly adjusting his blonde wig. Dean wobbled and almost fell over before Madalyn caught him and placed him back upright.

Sam was dressed similarly to his brother but with a long and wavy brunette wig and fairing slightly better in terms of walking.

The four of them reached the back door of the club where a bouncer made them stop. The man was tall and beefy with darkly tanned skin. His eyes traveled up Dean's legs and torso to rest on his double stuffed wonder bra before he smiled.

"Excuse me!" Dean started in his normal, masculine voice.

Madalyn ribbed him out of the way.

"I'm Kerrie, this is Maddie, Samantha and Deanna," Kara introduced, "We're the new recruits."

"You girls are here early, we weren't expecting you until Saturday." The bouncer gave 'Deanna' another look and Madalyn gave a disgruntled Dean another elbow.

"We wanted to get a feel for the place before we got started," continued Kara.

Sam feigned feminine, nodding in agreement and earned himself his own once-over.

"Well ok, go right in! Tiffany will be glad to show you around." He waved them through and called for their guide.

"So, this is the dressing room: props closet, lockers – bring your own locks, uhm… hair and make-up, and finally, back stage. Any questions? It's all pretty standard." Tiffany sounded kind of bored and was looking suspicious at Deanna who was intently studying how Tiffany fit into her sequined bikini.

"We heard that a girl quit the other day – do you happen to know why?" Madalyn asked nonchalantly.

"Sara wasn't with us very long – said something about someone using up all her make-up and missing costumes or something – but I think she just had issues or whatever. I mean, who'd steal her stuff when we all got our own anyway? The locks are really just so some perv won't steal our panties while we're on stage."

"Riight…"

"Wasn't –" Sam squeaked. He flushed, cleared his throat, and tried again. "Wasn't the girl who quit being investigated for that murder the other night?" he asked in his mock female voice.

"Yeah but Sara wasn't the hire. Weird though –" Tiffany trailed off.

"What?" all four asked in unison a bit too quickly.

"Oh, it's just that the stage name the guy's friend gave to the cop – Sweet Sunday – well, it was the same one as the girl who died a few months back."

"Really, how interesting," commented Samantha, with a betrayed look from Dean.

"Yeah, she was on a private assignment when the prick got violent and strangled her. It's things like that that keep me from going on solo missions."

"And she worked here?" Madalyn inquired.

"Locker 152. Listen – I'm up soon so show yourselves around for awhile, kay?"

"Sweet Sunday, huh? I like the sound of that," Dean smirked after Tiffany was gone, and Sam shot him a look. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Let's go check out the locker room," Kara suggested.

"Well, I'm up for that!" Dean grinned.

"Dude! Upstairs brain!" Sam shook his head and clicked off down the hallway.

---

"152," They were huddled around Sam who swung the door open. The locker was mostly empty except for an old tube of lipstick, a pair of trick handcuffs and the letters S-A-R-A taped on the inside of the door.

"Looks like the new girl got the dead girl's locker," Dean observed.

"You think she was being haunted?" Sam pulled an EMF reader out from nowhere, resulting in odd looks from his companions. He scanned the inside of the locker and it picked up a small trace of something. "The ghost might have been here, but it's not her source."

"Come on, let's go compare both murders. It sounds like an angry spirit wants her revenge. Maybe if we find out her pattern we can guess where she'll strike next." Madalyn shut the locker and they walked back outside.

The bouncer waved them off before greeting two men in tight leather outfits that had just arrived for their shifts.

"There are _male_ strippers here!?" Dean hissed.

"Yeah, didn't we tell you?" Madalyn asked innocently.

"You mean to tell me that you waxed our legs and you _knew_!?"

"Oh, man." Sam was shaking his head in disbelief. "He is so gonna get you guys back!"

"Damn right I am," Dean muttered as he hiked up his skirt to climb back into the car.

Ø

"From what Claire's told us and what it says here, Ben was strangled in the same manner as Sweet Sunday, lesser known as Jennifer Leels," Kara stated from her laptop.

The four were seated at a corner table in a bar across from their hotel. The waitress appeared and handed out four beers.

"Well, little Jenny's not haunting her locker so where's she materializing from?" Dean asked as he picked up the napkin the waitress had left for him with her number on it, smiling faintly.

"I don't know, but they cremated they body," Sam relayed from his own computer screen.

"Just like Mitch," Madalyn sighed sadly.

"Poor Mitch," Kara shook her head.

"Wait, what?" Sam inquired, confused.

"Nothing – it's from a movie," Madalyn explained.

"So how did you guys get into hunting, anyway?" Dean asked her after the other two went back to their research.

"Long story," she shrugged.

"I'll drink to that." Dean raised his beer and when Madalyn raised hers he hit the top and made it overflow onto her lap. "That's for waxing my legs," he said smugly.

"Yeah…" she conceded and grabbed some napkins off the table to wipe up the bulk of the mess before heading off to the bathroom.

Dean picked up one of the soppy napkins to look regretfully at the runny ink and now illegible digits.

Madalyn dabbed at the spill as she stood under the hand dryer. She shook her head and gave a sideways smile. As she chucked the wad of paper towels in the trash she noticed a flyer taped to the back of the door.

Kitty Bordello: The Last Stop Before Marriage 

She tore it down and brought it back to the table. "I think I know where to find our stripper."

Ø

"Up!" Kara ordered as she threw a pillow at the slumbering Madalyn.

"Five more minutes," she grumbled and dove her head under the covers.

"That's what you said half and hour ago."

"Fine," Madalyn muffled her surrender.

"You're still not moving."

"Fine."

"Madalyn!" Kara threw a book this time.

"Ow! Okay, okay!" She sat up and stretched, looking around blearily.

"We're meeting the guys at the club this morning to see when the next bachelor party is going to be," Kara said as she finished drying her hair with a towel.

"I know…" Madalyn trailed as she rolled off the bed and clambered into the bathroom to shower.

The girls stepped outside into the sun's early rays and walked to the car.

"What the hell?" Kara spluttered.

A translucent film coated the windows of the Mustang and "**WAX THIS**!" was written in large letters across the front windshield.

"Soap," Madalyn informed upon further inspection of the substance.

"Need a lift?" came a voice and they turned to see a beaming Sam and Dean leaning against the Impala.

The girls shook their heads in disbelief before climbing into the car, Madalyn up front and Sam and Kara in the back.

"Now this is my kinda place," Dean remarked under his breath as he pulled up to the bright pink building with a neon sign reading **KITTY BORDELLO**.

"Does anyone actually have a plan?" Sam leaned forward to get a better look. Dean and Kara exchanged guilty glances.

"I have one," Madalyn piped up.

"Well are you going to tell us?" Dean asked after she didn't elaborate.

"Nope! Come on."

She and Dean got out to investigate leaving Sam and Kara behind.

"So, are you guys sisters?" Dean asked as they walked towards the white double doors.

"Cousins," Kara answered Sam back in the car.

"Oh, well I can see the resemblance," Dean nodded to Madalyn.

"Step-cousins," Kara clarified for Sam, "but we get that all the time."

Dean pulled the door open and Madalyn stepped through into a small lobby with a ticket window and a banner saying "Welcome Jack and Friends!!!".

A short, gruff man sat on a stool behind the glass reading the sports pages of a newspaper. Dean cleared his throat and the man looked up.

"Can I help you?" his speech caused the toothpick hanging from his mouth to jiggle up and down.

"Yeeah, we were wondering about bachelor parties?" Dean began.

The man leaned back and shouted to someone out of view. "Hey! Mary-Joe! You got costumers!" he waddled off as a tall blonde came into sight.

"Hello!" she said brightly to Dean, and then caught sight of Madalyn. "You want to know about having a bachelor party?"

"Yes," Madalyn smiled, slipping her arm around one of Dean's. He tried to shift away but her grip was firm. "I know it's normally the best man who sets these thing up but I wanted to be sure that my man won't get into too much trouble. Right, Honey?" she beamed at Dean.

"Yeah, Pumpkin," he said through half clenched teeth with a longing look at the blonde.

"When's the earliest we can book?" Madalyn continued, giving Dean a kick in the leg.

"Anytime this week would be good – except tomorrow night. We've been kind of slow lately. Fall's not one of our better seasons."

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" Dean asked.

"Well outside weddings are the new fad and by this time of the year it's already starting to get cold," she told him without so much as glancing at Madalyn.

"We just couldn't wait, right Sweetie? Isn't the ring he gave me gorgeous?" Madalyn held up her left hand to display a large diamond Dean hadn't noticed before.

"Well, you're worth it," he smiled stiffly then turned back to the blonde. "So tomorrow night's already booked?

"Yeah, but maybe you can swing by for a preview, you know," she smiled flirtatiously.

"We'd love to come!" Madalyn spoke up.

"Oh well, we're not taking any new hires, but here's a brochure," the blonde taunted, holding out a pamphlet.

Madalyn took it without a word but with a lethal look and the 'couple' walked out, still arm in arm.

Once outside Madalyn shoved Dean away, "You couldn't play along?"

"What? I did – _Cutie Pie_," he mocked.

"Oh, very convincing _Dear_," she said sarcastically, "when all the while you were checking out Mary-Joe!"

"Well I don't remember you telling me about the plan in the first place, _Darling_," he bickered back. "Where did you get that thing anyway?" he motioned towards the ring.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know," she said mischievously, tucking it safely back into her pocket.

They reached the car and when Madalyn opened the passenger door Kara was sitting up front looking thoroughly pissed off while Sam was giggling uncontrollably from the back. Madalyn raised an eyebrow and her cousin bared her teeth, stained black.

"Ink gum?"

Kara nodded solemnly. Madalyn patted her on the head sympathetically and climbed into the seat next to Sam, still laughing at his own prank.

Ø

"Your Grande Mocha Chai Frappa-whatever-chino, extra cream, is starting to congeal," Kara remarked looking over the edge of Sam's coffee cup the next afternoon.

Sam absently swirled it around and took a sip while Kara leaned over and hit a few buttons on his laptop without him noticing.

"Hey, look. In all of these photos of Jennifer Leels she was wearing a cross around her neck. The authorities believe that it was the murder weapon but it was somehow 'misplaced' during the investigation." Madalyn was leafing through a stack of papers printed off the Internet.

"You think that's what she's using to strangle her victims?" Dean asked.

"The markings on the victim's necks are consistent."

"Ok, so we can ID her by the necklace when we get to the club." He leaned back in his chair and tried balancing it on two legs, jarring the table each time he pushed off.

"We can follow them back to his place and get her before she gets him," Madalyn mapped out.

"Why can't we get her as soon as they step out of the place?"

"Because we don't want to make a scene," she rolled her eyes.

"How do we even know she's going to attack tonight?" Sam questioned.

"Because she has been attacking everyone who was ever a client of hers and tonight it's Jack's turn." Madalyn reached over and pulled Dean's chair backwards an inch and threw him off balance.

"How do you know who her clients were?" Dean quickly grabbed hold of the table to keep from falling.

"From her little black book." She held up a small, pleather bound notepad. "I found it in Ben's apartment."

"And you were going to tell us about this when?" Kara admonished.

She shrugged. "I didn't think it would help much before."

Dean confiscated the item and began to thumb through it. "Paul, Martin, Jerry, Ben, Jack… they're all here! She was a regular Heidi Fleiss."

"Not quite, but she did work her way through this city and now she's working her way back." Madalyn reclaimed the book.

"Why is she going after her clients?" Kara didn't look up from her screen but tilted it more towards her.

"Maybe the guy who killed her is on that list, but she can't get to him so she's taking out her revenge on all the others," Sam suggested. "Angry spirits often attack anyone who even reminds them of the one by which they were wronged."

"It says in this article that they arrested a guy for the crime and he's awaiting trial," Madalyn said.

"Well I guess it'd be hard for her to get to him if he's in jail," Dean consented.

"You've got mail!" Kara suddenly pointed out to Sam.

Taking another sip he clicked the attachment button and a group of pop-ups presented themselves displaying risqué images on the screen and questionable audio from the maxed-out speakers. He choked on his coffee and tried desperately to close the windows while receiving horrified, disapproving, and even some curious looks from the other café patrons. He finally just snapped shut the top and covered his computer with his arms, cheeks burning. The other three were in hysterics.

"Sorry, but I had to," Kara laughed, "it took me hours to get all the color from the gum out – my toothbrush is ruined!"

---

Sam was still flushed pink when they left the café to finish their preparations for that night.

"I'm sorry Sammy," Dean laughed back in the hotel room, " but the look on your face was priceless!"

"Oh yeah, very funny that the whole place though I was some sort of pervert. And don't call me that!"

"Man, but she got you so much better than ink gum."

"Yeah, I know," Sam said curtly, "But I guess now we're even."

They collected the rest of their equipment in relative silence.

After a while Dean cleared his throat. "It's kinda cool though," he shrugged, "you know, having other hunters around."

"Are you actually showing some human emotion for once?" his brother asked, astonished, and Dean punched him. "It _was_ fun soaping their car," Sam admitted.

---

"When you're walking do your legs feel, I don't know, soft?" Sam asked as the brothers went around the building to the car.

"Are you gonna to start waxing your legs all the time now?" Dean scoffed. "And yeah they do," he mumbled quickly off to the side.

When the two finally came into view of the Impala they stopped dead.

"Oh, wow," Sam said incredulously.

"What the–" Dean sputtered wide-eyed, circling his car. It was completely wrapped in toilet paper. "They didn't!"

"So much for even," Sam sighed, tugging at the paper. Dean had barely taken off a sheet when a rumble of thunder sounded in the distance.

"Oh, come on!" He cried as a light drizzle began to fall. They frantically ripped off the rest of the tissue but a few pieces were hopelessly stuck.

Sam and Dean finally peeled out of the parking lot and arrived back at the club as dusk was falling and the rain was subsiding. They parked next to the Mustang and the girls stepped out. No one mentioned the vandalism to the Impala.

"Ok, so you two are going in there while we wait here. Sam, see that your brother doesn't get too distracted," Kara instructed.

"Hey! I'm a professional!" Dean defended to skeptical looks.

"We'll locate Jack and see if Jennifer's in there with the necklace," Sam affirmed.

"Once they leave, Kara and I will follow them and bust in before things get too hot and heavy," Madalyn added.

"And we'll be right behind you for back-up," Dean put in and Kara rolled her eyes at 'back-up'.

"Ok! I think we're all set." Sam checked his gun and tucked it away.

The boys marched off into the building and the girls climbed back into their car.

"Think they'll screw it up?" Madalyn asked her cousin.

"Oh yeah."

Ø

Madalyn and Kara both looked at their watches and flopped their heads back into their headrests in exasperation. Suddenly Kara's phone buzzed.

"I see them," Sam's voice sounded from the other end. "She's wearing the cross and she's going for the groom – well, she's giving him a lap dance, actually." He paused. "Ok, now it looks like they're leaving."

"Good, now don't lose them," Kara answered back and the line disconnected.

A little while later Madalyn was checking her watch again when a side door opened and two people stepped out. A redhead wearing an abbreviated sailor's suit and a thoroughly drunk Jack stumbled onto the pavement. They made their way to a green car and the girl helped him into the passenger seat.

Sam came out of the same door soon after and made his way towards the Mustang. Madalyn stepped out.

"Let me guess, your brother got distracted."

"Yeah," Sam sighed.

"Well hurry and get in the car. You can go with Kara and I'll go get Mr. I'm-A-Professional."

Kara and Sam drove off after the ghost and her victim and Madalyn headed inside.

A horrible remix of White Wedding was playing loudly inside the club while people did body shots and _other things_. Madalyn looked around for Dean until finally spotting him being easily coerced into the lap dance chair by Mary-Joe.

"Now this is what I meant by trouble, Sweetie," she said with a hand on her hip.

"Oh let the boy have some fun!" Mary-Joe argued.

"Yes, let the boy have some fun," pleaded Dean.

"Sorry, but we have to go check out the honeymoon suite, I hear it's a real killer." Madalyn dragged Dean back up to his feet.

"You can't make him leave if he doesn't want to." Mary-Joe grabbed his arm and held him back. "I promise to take good care of him for you."

Madalyn sighed impatiently just before bringing her fist violently to the fake blonde's face. Dean winced.

"Take care of that!" she spat and pulled Dean out of the club by his ear. "Professional my ass!" she muttered as they got into the white specked Impala, Dean nursing the ear she had violated.

---

"Ok, park over there," Sam instructed Kara.

"Yeah, I know." She pulled the car up to the curb across from the garage the green car had pulled into.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

They got out and crept around the small ranch house. Inside, the spirit and her willing captive were stumbling into the bedroom with light laughter. Sam tried the sliding door and found that the lock came loose with some jiggling. He exchanged glances with Kara and together they slipped indoors.

Kara led the way through the living room, pausing by the sofa. Sam didn't see her stop and crashed into her. They both toppled over onto the couch.

"Sorry!" Sam whispered harshly.

"Can't – breathe–!" Kara gasped.

After a brief struggle Sam managed to prop himself up so as not to suffocate Kara and she took a gulp of air.

"There, that's better, don't you think?" She smiled coyly and Sam fell to the floor with an '_Oof_ '.

He scrambled up and after he regained his composure they continued on.

---

Sam and Kara stood outside the bedroom from which voices wafted. They each pulled out their weapons of choice and nodded to each other before bursting in.

"Hey! Who a heller you?" Jack slurred angrily. The spirit had him on the bed and merely glanced at the weapons that were trained on her.

"Sir, we're going to need you to leave," Kara announced.

"Hell no! I'm en the mill of supthing," the man replied.

"Yeah, can't you see we're in the middle of something here?" The spirit shooed them.

"Jack, man you should really get out of here." Sam kept his gun pointed at the girl.

"Hey, wha's tha? A gun! Holy shit my bein' robbed?"

---

"Park behind them over there," Madalyn pointed out to Dean.

"Yeah, I think I can handle it."

"Fine."

When they got out they could see four silhouettes in the bedroom window. Madalyn and Dean scaled the porch steps only to encounter the locked front door.

---

"Get out!" the stripper ordered the intruders.

"Look, you don't need to do this. They caught your killer, he's in jail and is going to be punished for what he did to you," Sam tried to reason.

"It's not enough!"

"Whudder they talkin' 'bout, Baby?" Jack inquired.

"Dude, she wants to kill you!" Kara exclaimed impatiently.

"'S that true, Sunday?" He looked up at her questioningly.

She ripped off her cross and swung it around his neck. His look turned to one of shock as she tightened the chain.

Sam lunged forwards, knocking the man and the redhead back against the bed but she grabbed his arm and wrestled his gun away. She tossed it aside and pinned Sam down, handcuffing one of his arms to the headboard. Jack scrambled out of the way and to the bathroom, emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

Kara tried yanking the spirit off of Sam but it flung her against the closet, knocking the wind from her chest. Kara knelt on all fours trying to regain her breath.

"Are you unfaithful?" the girl asked Sam in mock sweetness as she reclaimed her necklace and began to choke him with it. He squirmed to free himself.

Kara crawled over to Sam's gun and rose slowly with it pointed at the ghost's head. "Back off bitch!" she spat and shot one silver bullet to its head. The spirit dissolved with a shriek.

---

Dean and Madalyn stood just outside the room briefly surveying the aftermath of the battle before forcing themselves through the doorway at the same time. Dean darted to his brother gasping for air on the bed and Madalyn checked on Jack who was passed out between the sink and the bathtub.

"He's going to have one heck of a hang-over," she sighed with a shake of her head.

Dean undid the handcuffs and helped his brother stand up. "If you wanted to get in bed with her all you had to do was say so, Sammy."

"Ha ha, very funny," Sam said flatly, "but I'm not really into necrophilia," he added rubbing the ligature marks on his neck.

"Hey, whatever moves your furniture."

---

The four vigilantes trooped into the foyer where Sam stopped to chastise his brother.

"You just had to kick in the door didn't you," he shook his head. "Dude, the back door was open!"

"Hey don't look at me. I mean, I was going to but someone beat me to it!" he looked pointedly at Madalyn who gave a sheepish shrug.

Kara shook her head, swinging her arm around her cousin. "Let's go torch this thing." She held up the cross.

Ø

"Oh my god!"

Madalyn walked out of the bathroom the next morning just as her cousin stepped into the hotel room with a grocery bag. Kara broke out into peels of laughter as she took in the sight of Madalyn's locks turned bright blonde.

"Did you do this!?" she demanded.

"No!" Kara managed to say. "The boys must have messed with our shampoo when they were over yesterday!" She removed her hat and tussled her own bleached hair. "I didn't think you'd be up before I got back from the store to get us new shampoo so I didn't bother to wake you up and warn you!"

"I can't believe this…" Madalyn trailed off as she examined her head in the mirror.

---

"Uh, Dean?" Sam knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" Dean answered over the sound of the shower.

"Did you use the shampoo yet?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Uh, you'll see."

Dean shut off the water and wrapped a towel around himself before opening the door. "What?" he asked suspiciously, then caught sight of his brother. "You're kidding me–" he stepped back into the bathroom and wiped the condensation from the mirror so he could stare at his own reflection.

His hair was dyed red to match Sam's.

---

The four hunters stood around their cars an hour later, all packed up to go their separate ways.

"So it was nice meeting you boys," Madalyn said as she ran her fingers through her yellow hair.

"It certainly was interesting helping you two out," Dean smirked, running a hand through his own red mop.

She raised her eyebrows, "Oh right, because you would have even gotten to the house to save your helpless brother if I hadn't been there to drag you out of the club."

"Well, so long then! Maybe we'll see you around." Kara gave Sam a friendly punch on the arm.

"You never know," he replied.

Madalyn and Kara turned to leave but then they both stopped and spun back. Madalyn grabbed Dean by his collar and kissed him right as Kara did the same to Sam. They walked away without saying anything or looking back, they simply hopped into the convertible and drove off down the road. The boys just stood in shock staring after the Mustang.

Sam and Dean finally turned to look at each other, shaking their heads in bewilderment as they climbed into the Impala and drove away in the opposite direction.

END

Author's Notes:

I definitely wrote scene five before the airing of "No Exit" even though Jo does almost the same thing to Dean in that episode as Madalyn does here.

Just FYI, I wrote the second to last scene before the airing of "Crossroad Blues" when Dean goes a little door-kicking crazy.


End file.
